Run Rabbit Run
by SonicAsura
Summary: (minor spoilers for DMC 5, read at your own risk) Urizen, the Demon King... A creature that craved power and nothing else. Yet, what would happen when a human unlike any other decides to open his perspective... And maybe help him find his own justice?


**Hey guys! This is the second Valentine's Day story I have for you! If you haven't seen the other, it's called Requiem of Love so check it out when you can! Now unlike the other one, our aspect for this is tough love. The type that is basically snapping some sense into someone through humiliation or hit on the head. Just like the other one, if this does good then I might continue it! Let's get started!**

_Two brothers with hair of snow and eyes of ice. Both separated by tragedy and doomed to face it once more. Cursed to spill their own blood continuous to the floor. When the tree of blood grows is when it begins. The tree's downfall is where their lives would end. Their fate can be challenged to change if intervened. An outside source to show both what they were too blind to see._

_This single savior was born of misfortune and death at their first breath. Abandoned for being born inable to see and cast out in the worst of nature's disasters...A dangerous blizzard in the coldest tundra. Through kindness of another let the soul grow strong. A titan of champions is what they become. Though failure to this task was prominent promising a fate far worse than death._

_Yet… To the heir of a frozen kingdom, Dyna Crown Fleur, the results were worth a cursed fate. For kindness and mercy, was long overdue for both tragic souls._

Qlipthoth, a demon tree that grows in the Underworld. It feeds on the blood of human life to blossom a single fruit that when eaten, crowns a demon the Ruler of Hell with boundless power. This tree currently rose at the center of Red Grave City and grown vastly from the millions of lives it slaughtered. Deep within the tree and sat on a makeshift throne, was a colossal devil covered in brambles and thorns named Urizen.

Power, absolute power is what this very behemoth sought. Yet, he was about to learn power came in many forms and so did Karma. The vast grove and network of blood filled vines began to shake within the Qlipthoth's center. Amongst the blood pool, the devil covered in deathly gray plant life light flashed immensely confused amongst the multiple hollows on his body. **"What is this? This...power I am sensing."** A gravelly voice from the devil as he lifted his hand up.

To him, this strange energy was...pure. Unlike the taint familiar with demonic power of all kinds, what he was sensing felt...calming. Not that of angels but of harmony, silence and peace. It was enticing to his senses that the devil couldn't help the urge to tear off the thorns covering his true form just to feel on his own hide. He needed to see what it was.

With a wave of his hand, the pool of blood at his feet began to change forming a mirror reflection of a different part of the Qlipthoth. Bright blue shined when a single line appeared above one of the roots before forming a large emerald tear. A rift in time and space was what the massive devil realized. Yet, what stepped out of it before it closed had him bewildered. It was a human woman.

She stood around 6'2 with forest green hair, skin a soft light peach and eyes a pure clear and crystal aquamarine. The woman wore a thick dark velvet winter dress decorated with elegant gold vine like embroidery and the emblem of a crown wearing animal, a golden wreath around her neck with a small rainbow jewel held at the center and the biggest oddity was the lack of footwear.

While Urizen didn't care for those lower than him, he could see the vast beauty of the human female. What really grew his interest was her walking. With every graceful step she took, plant life from grass to even flowers grew on the Qlipthoth floor. He could feel the blood from those sections fading as if the plants were absorbing and purifying it. They were becoming normal human plant life. This pure energy was coming from her.

"**Very interesting. What are you to purify even the Qlipthoth with mere touch and bewildered me so? Bring her to me."** Urizen spoke as vast insect like chittering echoed through the blood tree. The woman only known to herself in this world as Dyna traversed the vast expanse of the blood channeling growths around her. Despite the gruesome and hellish landscape around, she was not afraid.

"A tree...no a grove that feeds on the life essence of others. I can feel the very souls trapped in these brambles cry out in pain. Wallow in sorrow no more with every step I take. Let your souls finally slumber as new life blossoms forth." Her voice soft and sweet like pure honey as more of her vibrant plant life covered the Qlipthoth floor with each step she took.

Her blue eyes caught the vast amount of moving gray around her. Inhuman beasts that held the form of an ant crossed with both spider and human easily in her sight no matter how fast they scurrying or well they hide. Beady red eyes, thorax covered in blood red jewels, jagged pincer like maws and thin scythe like claws. "I know you are there. My eyes are much sharper than others. It'll be better if you show yourself." Dyna spoke stopping as the large insect creature landed in front of from above.

It was a bit larger than her in height and grotesque but she still remain unbothered by her unnatural guest. "You are a worker just like a colony of Combee. Your species must provide substance to this tree. Honestly, it's a poor job considering the many remnants of the souls trapped in your home's woodwork and state of your hierarchy. Judging from you not attacking me, you're here to lead me to whoever rules over this current colony." Dyna questioned as the insect nodded its head.

"Lead the way then please." She said as the creature or Red Empusa guided her to Urizen's throne. The very devil himself was watching her as the insect demon lead her through the tree. He was impressed by what he had seen so far. She easily deduced the Empusa's nature and reason, the Qlipthoth's basic way of growth and remained undeterred by the hell around her. He cleared the image as Dyna walked into the room.

The Empusa immediately scurried off afterwards not wanting to stay anywhere near the tree demon's range. The woman looked up at him as Urizen could see her form far better than from his blood mirror. Those eyes of hers were beautiful up close. Pure uncut aquamarine that even diamonds couldn't hold a candle to the clear hue. Faint accents of gold by the corner of her eyes merely enhanced the elegance. He'll get a better look after seizing her for himself.

"You must be the one who planted the seed for this massive vampiric tree. Quite cheeky to have it bloom in the middle of a human settlement. Urizen, or should I say the Devil of Vergil Sparda?" Dyna questioned as those words had Urizen get onto his feet. The tendrils of his body snapping a bit from the Qlipthoth as blood spilled to the floor while the devil stood at his full height glaring down at her.

"**I never gave you my name or my origin. Who are you human?"** Urizen hissed in annoyance as if the name burned. Ignoring his hissing, Dyna took out a strange ball from her dress sleeve. It was half red and half white with a button outlined by black stripe. She tossed the sphere in her hand repeatedly as if she was juggling it. She didn't even look away from him still performing the act."My name is Dyna Crown Fleur. For why I am here… I here to stop this devastating tree from growing any further. Tragedy must come to an end and if it means defeating you…"

Dyna grabbed the sphere out of the air before facing it as Urizen with a glare on her face. "Then I won't hold back." She declared voice firm and strong. The devil chuckled before sitting on his throne easily amused. He produced a blood red crystal in hand before reconnecting his tendrils to the devilish tree. **"Very amusing. Dyna Crown Fleur, show me just how you will defeat me."** Urizen mocked. The little sphere in her hand was a mere toy.

"Your aura is nothing but a phantom cloaked by putrid life of the thorns protecting your body. That blood red crystal merely an extension of dauntless darkness. To throw life and mind at you now will get me nowhere so instead. I'll have my confidant shatter your barrier first!" Her cryptic words had him baffled but...he realized that little ball was NOT a mere plaything.

"Pyros, prepare for battle!" She tossed the ball into the air as a flash of light shot forth. From the light materialized a creature Urizen never seen before. This creature was a bipedal white tiger covered in crimson striped fur, its chest was gray with a white cross like pattern, large tufts of crimson fur around the muzzle, shoulders, legs, a tail with a ring of spikes around it, yellow and verdant green eyes, large fangs and claws and a belt of pure flames around their waist.

"Incineroar!!!!" The beast howled unleashing a pure shockwave of power from its pure battlecry alone. To Dyna, this creature was her Incineroar Pyros, a Pokemon she grew up with from her homeland to survive. **"What kind of creature is this you summoned to dare challenge me!?"** Urizen growled clearly thrown off by Pyros' special ability: Intimidate. Intimidate weakened the attack power of every opponent Pyros faced so the fact Urizen felt threatened had proven the ability had work.

"_Incineroar, the Heel Pokemon. His species will refuse the orders of those they don't trust with pure nonchalance. However once presented a decent challenge, they are relentless._ Pyros, give him a mere taste of your nature with Fire Blast." Dyna ordered. The Heel Pokemon opened his mouth full of flames before hurling a massive star like cross of it at the demon king. A blood red barrier immediately materialized around Urizen but even the demon had to shield himself from the intense flames as it crashed into the shield.

Blueish green lights brighten greatly noticing the large spider web cracking across the surface of the stone and his barrier. "Darkest Lariat." Pyros burst from the flames like a spinning bullet to Urizen's view and hit the barrier with a powerful lariat. The barrier immediately shattered from the brute force of Pyros' attack. Even the crystal supplying the barrier exploded from the immense power the Incineroar unleashed!

**_'What kind of power is this?!'_** The devil couldn't help but think. This Incineroar, manifested enough power to overload his barrier but another strike to destroy his magic crystal at the same time. His half breed brother couldn't even crack it unlike this burning beast! Then came insult to injury.

"Fury Swipes." Pyros' claws glowed white as the talons grew into long blades. The Incineroar didn't hesitate to repeatedly tear his claws through Urizen's armored hide and scratching up the devil's exposed mouth like an angry cat. The tree demon roared in pain swatting at Pyros but the Fire/Dark type easily dodged returning back into battle position in front of Dyna with a wild grin on his face. The demon king immediately sat up not caring about snapping off his thorn like tentacles from the tree itself again.

The cat scratches over his face and tears through his hide revealing multiple glaring orange eyes upon her form. He was absolutely furious. This human woman was mocking him in his own throne room. His fury ignited upon the mischievous grin that grew on Dyna's face. It exploded when the woman had the audacity to SING an insult to him.

"_I am the tallest of mountains. I am the roughest of waves. I'm the toughest of terrors. I am the darkest of days. I'm the last one that's standing. Don't try to stand in my way. Cause I've been up against better. Just take a look at my face. Causing if you're messing with me, I am a dangerous weapon. I am the sharpest of blades. I'll cut down in a second."_ Her sweet voice destroying his precious silence with pure sass.

"I see the part that you tried to hide. That you are merely a scared babe behind a monster of a lie. The fact that you aren't as strong as you think on the inside. To remove half of yourself was your folly. Absolute power you say? No, that's the humiliation that made me merry and jolly!" Dyna taunted as Urizen howled in absolute rage.

Multiple tendrils sprout from the Qlipthoth around her slithering like angry snakes around the livid demon. **"You've managed to infuriate me more than that damn treacherous spawn I dare call brother. A queen must know to never disrespect their king! I'll tear your summon in half before I claim my first generation with your bloodline, my dear Hell Bride and soon to be Queen of Hell."** Urizen declared. He flinched when both trainer and Pokemon merely chuckled.

"Hold back Pyros. I'll take it from here." Dyna spoke as the Incineroar stepped back and she took a step forward with eyes closed. He flinched once more as the woman opened her eyes. _"Cause I was born in this pain. It only hurts if you let it."_ They were a pure glowing cyan as if burning with pure power yet...he thought he saw sadness for a moment.

"_So if you think you can take me then you should go and forget it."_ He lashed out a few of the roots towards her at lightning speed with a snap of his fingers. Cyan light enveloped the attack tendrils before she waved her hand away. Those glowing roots we're slammed into the Qlipthoth wall hard enough for each to snap in half. "_After all this time your back for more. I won't stop until THEY know my name. So I'll take what's mine and start this war. I'm coming at you like a tidal wave."_

He didn't hesitate sending more roots at her. Yet she continued to cut them down with no effort. She was doing the same thing he did to his half breed brother and every single insect that dared to challenge him. She made him feel helpless.

_"When everything you know has come and gone. You are at your lowest and I am rising higher. Only scars remain of who I was. What I find in the ashes, you lose in the fire. When there's no one left to carry on. This is a illusion, open up your eyes and… The pain persists I can't resist. But that's what it takes to be infinite."_

That same cyan light snaring him and every Qlipthoth root he was controlling at the moment. "Psychic!" They were immediately slammed into the walls of the throne room with enough brutal force that his tendrils exploded into blood upon impact and Urizen shattered his throne underneath his own body.

The Devil picked himself up and glared heavily with glints of fear now exposed. More of his armored hide had shattered now revealing half of his beastish azure face with multiple piercing eyes, monstrous fangs and short crown of jagged horns. Green eyes going from fear to pure surprise at the soft smile she now held. A smile that held no malice.

"Now I can see some of your beautiful face from that ugly mask you wear. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder as they say. That beauty for me is the person under the shell of armor they use to hide their own weakness. Their true self in many terms." Dyna spoke softly for it was enough for the Devil to blink.

She had immediately disappeared once he did only to reappear right in his face hovering softly in the air. That same cyan light bathing her body as she floated daintly before him. **_'Is she part fae? No...not even faes hold such elegance, grace and so much raw power. No, it must be a goddess that stands before me.'_** Urizen thought as he unconsciously reach his hand out to her.

"_So look around you and tell me what you really SEE. You live a lie and that's the difference between you and me. I have the power. Let me show you what it's it all about. It's only me and you- Who is gonna save you now?"_

Dyna laid a hand on his crown of horns and everything around him just...stopped. Then came flashes of memories... and the unknown pain to follow. Her eyes reflected those scenes from the human half, half breed brother, weak women that fueled his weapons and the human whelp whose limb was missing but also those he wasn't familiar with. Then these odd sensations slammed into him from every single one. These odd things hurt him somehow with every death or wound that he caused but none scathe his body.

It stopped when a gentle touch pressed his forehead and eyes widened upon the sight. Dyna Fleur Crown had laid a kiss on him. His mind went blank. This woman made no sense. She threatened him, had her beast shatter his barrier and scar him, she brought him down to his knees, searched his memories and forced new ones with this strange pain for each one. Now, she had the audacity to kiss him.

He blinked in response only to see her on the back of her fiery beast Pyros. A soft smile on her face and the same for the Incineroar. "V, Dante, Nero, Trish and Lady. Your human half and the ones you have harmed the most. Urizen, Devil of Vergil Sparda, I will give you a single warning. If you feast on the fruit of this hellish tree, then it will be me you shall face instead of your brother. And unlike him, it won't be a fight. It will be your true downfall. Reflect on the past once more." Was all she said before Pyros burst out of the throne room.

The Incineroar soaring across the tendrils with fire exploding from every pounce and step. She was gone just like that as Urizen could only stand in silence. The woman didn't make a worthless threat. She held the power to back up her declaration not just her beast alone. **"Dyna Crown Fleur...** **could have ended me with a flick of her wrist. Forced these strange irritating sensations onto me even now… Yet spares my life…"** Urizen spoke using his tendrils to repair his broken throne in seconds.

Multiple exposed eyes staring at the scars covering his form's broken armor from his throne's blood pool. **"Summoner from another plane… Wielding of a beast of intense flame… Eyes that mirror my past… Power far more pure than an archangel… And beauty matched with cryptic knowledge…"** He sat on his repaired throne how in thought. **"Who are you… Dyna Crown Fleur?"**

**And that's it! Yes... Urizen just got his ass handed to him by a human. Dyna is human but has incredible psychic powers and a few other tricks up her sleeve. This little tale is basically a similar take to Sparda's own. On how he discovered his own justice, Urizen will do the same. Expect canon to be thrown out the window. Until next time.**


End file.
